sencillamente jueves
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: basada en la cancion de LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH "jueves","La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin respiración." un hermoso y triste oneshot de nessie y jake


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

Solo el trama es mío basándome en la canción de **LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH "jueves"**

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

"**sencillamente JUEVES "**

**(11 DE MARZO)**

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista**

**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**

**Y preguntarte quién eres.**

El primer instante en que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, todo cambio para mi, sus ojos negros me cautivaron y me atraparon, su piel morena y su hermoso cabello negro corto brillaba con una luz alrededor, sonreír, Renesmee te está volviendo loca, pensé, pero no podía dejar de de verlo, había algo en el que me asía sentir feliz.

"porque no lo saludas" susurro una voz en mi cabeza,"

Porque no soy bonita, el es tan guapo comparado conmigo, no soy nada frente a el, tal vez si fuera más guapa, un como mas lista, fuera especial o fuera de revista tal vez el me miraría…..

"eres bonita" mascullo nuevamente la voz en mi cabeza "acércate y salúdalo"

No lo conozco, no sé ni siquiera como se llama,

"no pierdas tiempo, apúrate" ordeno la voz, pero simplemente no pude, sólo pude observar cómo se iba…

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas**

**Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.**

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**

**Se inundan mis pupilas.**

_**Al día siguiente**_

Después de lo de ayer, pensé que no volvería a verlo, pero para mi suerte, hoy tomo el mismo tren que yo, suspiré cuando el se sentó enfrente de mí, quería morirme de felicidad..

"es tu oportunidad"-susurro nuevamente una voz en mi cabeza "háblale"

"No puedo" ya te dije que no soy bonita, piénsalo bien, no soy muy alta, no tengo tanta curvas como las chicas de mi salón y por si fuera poco soy muy torpe.

"en primera no eres fea, eres de estatura promedio, tú tienes unos hermosos ojos chocolates y cabello cobrizo es tan bello, además la belleza física no lo es todo, lo que importa es lo de adentro, además eres una cullen, donde esta tus agallas"

"en casa" mascullen, entonces me quede como el día de ayer, solo pude observa el cómo se iba nuevamente, sentí una opresión en mi corazón, porque me sentía así, porque no tenía el valor de hablar con el…..

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Después de lo de ayer, hablé con mi mama, ella me dijo que tal vez yo estaba enamorada, yo solo me sonroje, nunca antes me había enamorado, además no estaba segura de que era amor, ya que solo lo había visto dos veces…

No sé porque hoy me puse mi falda y blusa más bonita, me hice una coleta con mi cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje, no sé porque me había puesto hoy más bonita que nunca, sólo sabía que quería tomar el tren a tiempo…..

Para mi suerte de hoy, nuevamente tomas el mismo tren que yo, lo miro y ni siquiera me miras, suspiro, sí supieras que hoy me puse mi ropa favorita y me arregle para ti…..

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**

De pronto me miras y yo te miro, tú solo suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, el aparta la vista y yo apenas puedo respira siento que me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar…

"será que me vio" sonreír para mis adentro "no, tal vez solo es mi imaginación…."

**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes**

**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer**

**De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo**

**Va y viene el silencio.**

_**Y así pasan los días**_

Había pasado los días no podía dejar de sonreír y de sentirme afortunada de que todas las mañana, el tomaba el mismo tren que yo, tal vez algún día me anime hablarle…

El es tan lindo y guapo, hace unos días supe que se llamaba Jacob Black ,tienes 20 años, es más grande que yo, por un año, además de eso me entere que le gusta mucho la mecánica, la naturaleza, además de que no le gusta las chicas presumidas.

Losé porque la semana pasada rechazo a leah Clearwater, no pude evitar suspira cuando le dijo que

"no estaba interesado en ella y que favor no pierdas su tiempo en el, qué el no eres ese tipo de chicos que andaba tras de ella"

Nunca antes había visto que alguien rechazara a leah, ya que en mi escuela todos morían por ella, aunque me alegra de que a el no le gustara ella….

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras**

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista**

**Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita**

**Y me pongo a temblar**.

**11 de marzo de 2004**

No sé porque hoy me levante con una extraña sensación, no pude dejar de pensar que tal vez hoy sería mi oportunidad de hablar con él, dijo prácticamente lo conozco perfectamente , aunque él a mi no, suspiré, creo que pensaría que soy una loca, aunque la verdad no puedo dejar de mirarlo, en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, no tengo el valor para mirarlo y cierro los ojos, él suspira y nuevamente aparta la vista..

"tonta Renesmee" porque no tienes el valor al menos de mirarlo a los ojos ,pensé, en ese momento el tren para en la estación en donde el siempre baja, suspiro, ya se va…..

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios**

**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.**

**Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta**

**Y me quiero morir.**

El se levanta de su asiento y no sé como ocurre, mis labios despiertan y susurra…

-que tengas un hermoso día…- pronuncio su nombre tartamudeando…-**ja-c-o-b**- de repente me siento a morir, no puede ser que yo lo haiga dicho en voz alta, trágame tierra pensé, supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta, puedo sentir como mis mejilla cambian de color

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo**

**Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.**

**Cada mañana rechazo el directo**

**Y elijo este tren.**

En ese instante todo se paraliza en frente de mí, el se acerca a mí, es como si el tiempo se parara, él tren se pone en marca y el susurra.

-yo no te conozco pero no sabes cuánto me moría por acercarme a hablar contigo-el me sonríe y se acerca más…-sabe, cada mañana rechazo el tren directo y elijo este tren, para poderte ver-se sonroja-solo para poder mirar tu hermoso rostro..-¿Cómo te llamas?

-meee…llamo Renesmee- es lo único que puedo decir

-qué hermoso nombre-sonríe

-pero me gusta más que me diga nessie

-¿nessie?-sonríe-es…muy bonito

El me mira y vuelve a sonreír

-soy Jacob Black-toma mi mano y la besa

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado**

**Un día especial este once de marzo.**

**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel**

**Que apaga la luz.**

Me tomas la mano, y de repente el tren entra a un túnel, todo pasa rápido y se escucha una explosión, la hermosa luz que se veía al final del túnel, poco a poco a desapareciendo, en ese instante el me abraza y solo puedo escuchar el palpitar de nuestros corazones...

Todo se oscurecer, y siento una punzada cerca de mi costillas, ya algo que me lastimas, siento como si algo me estuviera perforando ,escucho una exclamación suya…

-¿está bien?-susurra-¿estás lastimada?-jake me pregunta preocupado

A pesar de que todo está oscuro puedo darme cuenta que jake está muy lastimado, lo se porqué puede sentir el olor de sus sangre, además puedo escuchar gritos venir de varios lados de tren…

**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**

**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**

**El último soplo de mi corazón.**

No sé el cómo me acerco a él y lo abrazo, todo el cuerpo me duele, puedo sentir que estoy sangrando

-nunca antes me había enamorado-susurre-pero desde que te conocí me enamore perdidamente de ti-sonrió- no sabes cuantas veces intente hablar contigo pero era tan tímida que no lo hice, sabes, no me arrepiento de nada, me alegra a ver tomado este tren…..me alegra que hoy por fin me atreviera a susurra tu nombre jake, te amooo…-lo abrazo y lo jalo asía mi.

-Renesmee no sabes cuánto te amo-susurra con ternura- la primera vez que te conocí, fue cuando pedir el tren directo, no sabes cuánto me alegre en perder ese día el tren, ya que fue el primer día en que te conocí, aunque no te diste cuenta, desde el momento en que entraste al tren no pude dejarte de mira, eras tan bonita y te veías tan frágil, no sabes cuánto me mortificaba para acércame a ti, pero es que cada vez que te miraba, tu cerrabas los ojos, me dio miedo que tu no me quisiera y por miedo, nunca me acerque a ti….

-Azhh-dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios-lo importante es que nos dimos cuenta de que sentíamos, jake…-me acerco a él y lo beso, mi corazón empieza a palpitar lentamente-quiero siempre estar contigo-susurre

-lose Renesmee y lo estaremos-me abraza muy fuerte-se que ahora todo estará bien, ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir.

Sonrió, puedo sentir que su corazón empieza a palpitar lentamente igual que el mío, siento mucho frio, de repente el dolor que sentía ya no lo siento más, sonrió solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa..

-siempre estaremos junto –susurra jake, mientras me besa

-pase lo que pase, tu y yo siempre estaremos junto, nunca más nos separaremos-cierro los ojos y solo puedo ver una luz blanca al final de un túnel, a lado de mi, esta jake, los dos empezamos a caminar agarrados de la mano asía la luz y no dejo de pensar que ….

Hoy jueves 11 de marzo, fue el mejor día de mi vida, a las 07:37 a.m mi corazón y el de jake dejo de latir, ése mismo instante se cumplí el sueño que tanto había soñado…estar con la persona aquí mas amaba…

Tal vez fue el último día de mi vida ,pero era el comienzo de mi eternidad con jake,mas haya de la muerte,nuestro amor vivira por toda la eternida….

"**La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin respiración."

* * *

**

_**Jueves**_es una historia de amor sobre la que nunca hubiéramos querido escribir. Es una canción especial, quizá la más especial que nunca hayamos escrito. Nace de la necesidad de destacar cada una de las pequeñas grandes historias que demasiadas veces las estadísticas terminan eclipsando. Por una vez y durante apenas cinco minutos de música, aquel 11 de marzo de 2004 vuelve a ser sencillamente **"Jueves".**

** La Oreja de Van Gog**h

Esta canción está dedicada a las víctimas de los atentados del 11 de marzo de 2004 en varios trenes de cercanías de Madrid (España), donde fallecieron 192 personas.

La canción cuenta la historia de una chica que toma diariamente el tren y se enamora de un chico; finalmente el día 11 de marzo se decide a hablar con él y ambos se enamoran; justo en ese momento sucede el atentado, como queda expresado en la frase final de la canción "Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón". No habían querido darla a conocer antes porque "No queríamos ser oportunistas y huimos del morbo. Ahora pensamos que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para hablar de ello", señaló Xabi San Martín.

Los beneficios obtenidos por la venta digital del sencillo fueron donados a la asociación de víctimas del 11-M.

* * *

Hola a todos

Para empezar espero que le haya gustado este oneshot,se que existe varios oneshot tomando en cuenta que esta canción ya tiene aproximadamente un 1 y medio que salió, sé preguntara el por qué lo escribí si a hay muchos de esto, sencillamente fue porque me vino la inspiración y además de que me sentí muy nostálgica..

Hace unos días tuve la oportunidad de escuchar esta canción, tenia meses que la había escuchado pero no completamente, no se la razón por la cual preste atención a la letra, generalmente me encanta escucha y comprender la canciones pero esta semana andaba algo ocupada con mis practicas, no sé en qué momento fue cuando escuche esta canción, me dejo muy intrigada y empecé a buscar el significado o el porqué el último párrafo de la letra dice "y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón" vaya fue mi sorpresa cuando di con el origen de esta bella canción, no sabe cuánto llore ese día, no se porque pero una enorme nostalgia me invadió y sentí mucha tristeza, de pronto surgió una idea en mi cabeza, tardé casi 2 hora en escribir este fic, sabía que al final seria doloroso escribirlo pero termine escribiendo algo que me gusto, solo me basta decir que esta cancion encierra tantos sentimientos y espero que le haya gustado

Por favor no olvide dejar su review

Me encantaría saber su opinión..

Con cariño fran n.n

nota:cada vez que escucho esta cancion no puedo evitar llorar u.u

"**"por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

**n.n team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


End file.
